


King of Light

by brizo



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: AU to the whole game, Alternate Universe, Izunia and Ardyn are brothers, M/M, Noctis as reincarnated Izunia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 03:22:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9301868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brizo/pseuds/brizo
Summary: "Oh King of Light, savior and banisher of the scourge, descend from the heaven's by the Crystal's will so that we may know light once more...".."The Prophecy states that only the True King, the King of Light, can purge our star from the scourge and darkness. Izunia the darkness that prophecy is talking about is your brother. The other Astral’s and I believe that True King is you.”Izunia Lucis Caelum. Noctis Lucis Caelum. Just who was he really?





	1. The King of Kings

_Tears ran down his cheeks as he turned his back on the only person he had left in this world. Silver blue eyes shuttered close and shoulder length black hair blew in the breeze. Behind him his brother was staring at him in horror._

_“Why?” His brother choked out. It is only at this that he turns around and stares coldly at the other though his heart is breaking._

_“We can’t have a daemon on the throne.”_

_And with that Izunia Lucis Caelum turned his back on his brother, Ardyn’s anguished screams resounding in the clearing they were in._

_._

_._

_._

His eyes fluttered open as he found himself in an endless void. Lethargically he looked around before looking down at his hands. Unlike the pruney hands of a man way past his prime like he should have his hands were smooth as if he had not grown up past the age of 10 years old. In confusion he pulled at his hair to gaze at it. Not silver like it should be after many years of ruling but the soft dark black of his childhood.

Izunia was very confused. The last thing he could remember was going to sleep in his chambers in the Palace in Insomnia and yet here he was now.

“Izunia Lucis Caelum.” A voice called out to him and suddenly Izunia finds his vision filled up with the image of the Astral Bahamut. Instinct dictated that he flinch back but his own mind supplied he knew the guardian of the Crystal would not harm him. Much like once upon a time Ifrit was his brother's personal Astral Guide Bahamut was his before he gifted the crystal to humans and thus presided in said crystal. 

“Bahamut. Have you brought me here?” Izunia question tilting his head to the side.

“Indeed I have. I have a question to ask of you.” Bahamut asked and then suddenly he shrinked down into a more equal size to himself. Izunia blinked at the other in confusion.

“What would you ask of me my lord?”

“Have we not been friends for many long years my king?” Bahamut questioned a smirk on his lips before quieting down. “It is about your brother I am afraid.”

Izunia’s heart stopped. His brother? He had not seen Ardyn since the day he banished him. It was not out of want. He loved his brother so much that it hurt him. But he knew the citizens were bound to turn on their Healer sooner or later and hate him. That was the one thing Izunia never wanted to see. 

“What has become of my brother Bahamut?” The dreaded question came. Bahamut’s face twisted into a sad look taking time to think of an answer that would satisfy the Lucian King. 

“You have been dead my king for a long time now. It is only now that I pull your soul out of the ether to answer the call of Prophecy from long ago.” 

“What prophecy?”

Bahamut sighed, an action so human that he could hardly believe this astral, god, capable of it. 

“It was a little after your reign. But by your brother taking in the daemons he festered in darkness. He has… released those daemons once more. The Prophecy states that only the True King, the King of Light, can purge our star from the scourge and darkness. Izunia the darkness that prophecy is talking about is your brother. The other Astral’s and I believe that True King is you.”

It was a lot to take in Izunia knew and so his hands clamped together twisting nervously he began to think. It was often as children that only Izunia was able to stop his brother from his more reckless ideas. Some would believe he to be the elder but Ardyn was.

“There is no one else able to?”

“No.” Bahamut shook his head in regret. He wished he could let his king’s soul rest but it was not to be. Perhaps it was always Izunia’s destiny.

“But how would I do this?” He asked quietly.

“You would be reborn into your family line. There will be a time it will be known you are the chosen and gain all your memories back. But do not fear my king for I will not leave you alone. I shall accompany you and take a mortal body and stand by you.”

Tears welled up in Izunia’s eyes before he looked up at his guardian. But he could hardly see see him. Motes of white light were floating around him. He reached his arm out trying to grasp onto the plated armor of the Draconian. The other had taken his helmet off but Izunia couldn't see his face clearly, just the tumbling of hair out his helmet.

“Do not worry my king I will be with you and protect you, this I do so vow.”

The next thing he remembers is waking up with a gasp in his bed 12 years old memories of an age long past.

Izunia Lucis Caelum. Noctis Lucis Caelum. Just who was he really?


	2. Renascitur (Reborn)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didnt start this story with a depressed Noctis in mind and yet?? also can anyone guess who Bahamut is? I had 3 different characters in mind and finally decided on one lol.
> 
> Also sorry if this character is bad I'm still trying to get into the swing of writing these characters.

Noctis, Izunia, sat in his bed staring at his hands in wonder. The shook slightly and he had to take a deep breath to calm himself down. 

“How…” He said, his voice coming out the soft soprano of a prepubescent boy. He had perhaps expected to wake up in the body of an adult and yet… He closed his eyes and went through his memories of before his awakening as Izunia. 

His hands clutched his bed sheets as he remembered his mother's death from illness. They shook even harder remembering his encounter with the Marilith and the death of his nanny. Flashes of Lunafreya,  _ his _ oracle so much alike to the oracle of his first life Selene. It would make sense as they were from the same family line. 

And then came the day of the attack. Remembering these events made him wish he had awakened earlier.

_But what could you do as an eight year old boy?_ A spiteful part of himself mocked him. Noctis did not know but he wished. He recalled Ravus crying and begging his father in this life to save his mother the previous Oracle and Queen of Tenebrae.

Noctis opened his eyes to find tears streaming down his cheeks.

“Even in this life there are no happy times…”

But that was wrong wasn’t it? He could recall a time when he would sneak into his father's office and scramble onto his lap as his father did paperwork. He could recall Ignis, who was to be his advisor when he was older but was more or less his glorified babysitter at the moment. He can remember Gladiolus and his sister Iris who were his friends as well even if Gladio was hesitant at first until he saved his sister.

He was happy… so why was he so sad?

At the sound of a knock on his door he picked his head up and bid whoever was knocking to enter. It was his maid. Normally, he reminds himself, he would be fussy refusing to let the maid do her job. But he was much to… sad and preoccupied with his thoughts at the moment to do anything but let her do her job.

She told him that he was to eat breakfast with his father. He nodded still lost in thought. By the time he realized where he was he had made it to the dining room. There his father was sitting at his seat at the head of the table with his shield, Gladio’s father, Clarus talking to him about something Noctis guessed was important.

They stopped speaking as soon as he entered and he quickly took his seat at the other end of the table.

“Noctis? Are you alright?” Regis asked his son gently. His child was always so sullen but this was the first time he had seen him really so down.

“Good morning Father. I’m alright, just really tired.” He tried to smile but from the look on his father's face he could tell it wasn't working.

“I see, perhaps later in the day you could nap?” 

Noctis nodded. The servants brought out their food and they started to dig in when Noctis decided to ask some questions.

“Father? How has the crystal been?”

Regis was a little confused why his son was asking about the crystal when he had no interest in it before.

“The crystal has been how it's always been. Perhaps a little duller these days…” Which was true Regis couldn’t help recalling. Ever since the day his son was born the Crystal had lost its shine just a little as if it was missing a key component it has had for years.

Noctis nodded. “Thank you father.” 

Regis smiled slightly. “How has school been lately my son?”

“It is as it's always been.” 

They ended up chatting about inane subjects for a little bit longer and then retired to their duties and their room.

* * *

 

Regis was worried about his son. The previous day the young 12 year old had been his normal self. Lethargic and slightly bratty his son may be but he smiled. Today the young prince had been overly sullen and withdrawn. 

“Clarus?” Regis directed towards his old friend. His shield responded immediately asking his King what the matter was. “Tell young Gladio to keep an eye on my son and to report if he continues to act the way he has today. If he is… perhaps I should schedule an appointment with a doctor.”

“As you wish, my King.”

And that was that.

* * *

Noctis made his way into his room and climbed into bed. He snatched his gaming system off his night table and booted it up to play. While doing so he couldn’t help but think of his circumstances.

_ I wish _ , he thought as the beginning notes of his games intro started playing,  _ Bahamut just let my soul rest in peace. _

Suddenly he shivered from an unknown chill. He couldn’t help think that at this very second that Bahamut incarnation was seething knowing that his King was thinking these morbid thoughts.

* * *

Eyes fluttered open memories of an eternity as the Draconian flowing through his mind. The bond between him and his King was strong and he could feel the other's emotions through it. He scowled, seething.

He tried to send feelings of assurance and love back his way but it seemed the connection from his side was blocked.

“Of course it is.” The childish voice of the draconian said.  _ Well _ , he thought with some form of sadistic glee,  _ I’ll just have to go to Insomnia and remind my King just how loved and important he is.  _  Now to find a way to sneak out of Gralea without his parent’s finding out.

He just had to be reborn in Niflheim didn’t he? 


End file.
